Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hazeleye (MCA) She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a very 'dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol FIXED IT! YAY! Hazeleye 18:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye after a lot of edits :D The patches are a bit too red and bright, and unnatural. Try paling it and blurring and smudging. I'd start over so I didn't mess it up. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the patches. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I noticed on the foreleg without a black patch your red patch went over the line art a tiny bit. (I'm not trying to be a critic, I just want your charart to look good). :) It looks great! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Reuploaded: I fixed it again! Hazeleye 20:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye I'm really getting tired of this Thundersong (W) Thundersong's warrior image. Ugh, I hate it. Comments? I WILL NOT SMUDGE, SO DON'T ASK ME TO! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ok, I will turn my attention away from smudging and focus on two other things. You see how some of the lineart is covered in places? Could you fix that please? Also, Inside some of the gray pathches and orange patches, near the edges are some white specks and dots. Could you fill thoses in please? Other than that, it looks great! FeatherMew? 19:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hmm, why not try bluring some of the patches? It'll get it to blend in a lot better! =) I like your choices for colors. 21:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re-Uploaded '''Fixed lineart, blurred more, and fixed patches up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the patches still have little white dots in between them, especially the patches on the paws and near the hindquarters. Please fill those in, or if you want to fill them in quickly, smudge just a tiny bit. Once you've smudged outwards, you can smudge around the outline of the patch in a clockwise direction, fixing it up. If you still don't want to smudge, don't. It's up to you: I'm just here to guide you and critique your work. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded - '''Alright, I'm pretty sure that I got all of them. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the color is off the lineart by a tad. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I think i fixed all of it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' There's an orange patch near the left ear that has gone over the lineart a little. You've also gone over the lineart a lot on the ears. A good idea with ears is just to draw a line to seal off the ear, then colour it with the colour you want the patch to be. Thank you for giving me something to put in my new tutorial! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) My signature disappeared... O.o [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded '''Lineart issues fixed. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oi. Blurred lineart galore. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I don't really care either way. Fix it if you can. If not, I can try and fix it for you. =) 04:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded OK, I'm pretty sure I fixed all of it. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I still see some. =( Lemme try something, and I'll upload it, and see how you like it. 17:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have the original file BEFORE you blurred? If you do, reupload it, please. I want to try something, and I can't get to the original file. It hates me. XD 17:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Here you go. I blurred on all of them, but this is the one before I tried to fix it. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 18:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ::Okay. I'll see what I can do. =) If you don't like it, then we'll use what you have up there. 18:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What happened to the lineart? O.o all blurred. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I know. I messed it all up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 21:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ugh. I can't fix it. Sorry, Shade. The lineart is too blurry and small for me to work with. I'm sorry. =( I think you should either re-do it, or, I'll talk to Feather about just approving it for you anyways. 22:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. You might have to re blur the patches, but I managed to save the original patch colour and lineart. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll just re-do it. It's fine. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 12:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' I'm working on the new image, but I'm busy, so it won't be up for a little while yet, just so you know. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I finished! Here she is! Comments? (I still won't smudge, :p) ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'm not going to make you smudge. It looks amazing! =D 00:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. (I've heard other people call you that, so I hope you mind me doing it as well). :) ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Don't worry about it. Skye is one of my aliases anyways. Also, I see nothing wrong with this image. It looks a crapload better then it did the other day. I'd instantly approve it, but Feather would kill me. xD 01:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, as long as I get it approved sometime or another. And yes, the last one was awful. ShadewingMischief Managed... 02:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing One last thing - fill the nose. Or darken it. A lot. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Fixed it. ShadewingMischief Managed... 18:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches near the head aren't blurred or smudged enough. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Ok, I fixed them. ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Smoky ® Smoky's rogue image. Comments? I don't like this one either. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the patches. You've gone over the whisker lineart on the ear, so make the black patches a very dark grey instead. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded '''Ok, I scrapped the entire ear thing. The lineart kept on getting messed up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Here's a suggestion. When you fill in the tail, don't use just sheer black. Try and use a lighter shade. If you use pure black, it messes with the lineart. 18:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I believe I asked you to use a very dark grey too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 20:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware, Millie. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded OK, '''I used a dark gray this time. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh freek! XD I noticed that while I was typing it and I tried not to pose it. I thought I hadn't. XD My bad. FeatherMew? 01:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon\ How come the "for approval" thing was taken down? ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 03:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nighty thought that all of the characters here were for approval, so it wasn't necessary to put 'Name~For Approval' on every one. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC I think th nose looks like it is pink-orange. Other than that this looks good! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll fix it. Shadey'Set Fire to the Wind... 15:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded - Okay, I fixed it now. :P ShadewingMischief Managed... 21:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Smudge the tail. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Smudged tail. :3 ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Shellfire (MC) His blaze mark is a fail! Lolz!! This is Shellfire, medicine cat of PebbleClan. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the story with the mark? Oh, and change the pad colour to grey. Funnily enough, I have a 'Shell' medicine cat in The Curse of Sight. Anyone up for a Shell contest? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 21:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, a sick warrior gave it to him. Mouseclaw, to be specific. Mouseclaw was all like "Get out of my way idiot!" and Shellfire was like "No stupid! Your freakin sick!" If you're talking about the birth mark, then I just made a complete idiot of myself!! The mark is supposed to like somewhat like a blaze, but it didn't come out like I imagined it O.o ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And the pad is gray 83 It's just a dark ''gray! 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 21:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But usually on grey cats the paw pad is close to the same grey of the pelt colour. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 21:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) So, do I leave it the way it is, or do I change it? Personaly, I think it looks good the way it is 8D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (Large gasp) Wow, Silversong you got super good at charart all of a sudden. Like, wow. But the nose should be the same color as the pad, (Gray cats don't have pink noeses) and the scar looks a little un-natral. Mabye, you could change it to a slliigghtly curvish (like, real slight) and also change it into a really dull deep reddish. If you cant figure out the color, just say so and I can get a referance. ;) FeatherMew? 01:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Really? O.O Gray cats don't have pink noses? Iteresting... I'll go change it :) And I'll change the scar too! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing about the mark, anyone? Oh, and thanks, Feathereh. I figured it would look better than my other ones 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Better? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white mark on the pelt. Stands out too much. 23:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The white mark on the pad or the wite blaze mark on is flank? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) There's something on the pad? I didn't see it. I meant on the flank, sorry. 02:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, there's nothing wrong with the pad :3 I meant only the flank :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd blur all the shading and make the scar more pink red. Then blur some more. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, more smudging and bluring O_O I'll do it later, but I don't think the shading needs any bluring. Thanks for the advise though 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Leopardclaw-- I think this is completly ok. It's just her style, and chances are, blurring wouldnt help. Plus, the color look like a deep mark. so it's ok. CBA? Feather 19:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No comments from me :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 16:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Gooseflight (MC) So, this is Gooseflight's Remake with the new medicine cat blank. I think this is better than the original one. What do you think? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the pads pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Is that optional? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If it's like, how that cat looks, then you can leave it, but if it's just a random add in, yes, please make it pink. BTW, very nice. But one thing that always stands out with me in certain browns, they have this...green tint like this. like before, please try and change it. if not, I am always able to give references. FeatherMew? 01:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I want all the pads to be dark gray. I think all the warriors have black pads :D But I will change the brown to a darker color later O3O ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Only black cats or cats with the black/dark grey pad gene have black or very dark grey pads- it's a scientific fact. But if you want to go against science that's fine- it's your charart. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll go against science >:D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they all covered their pads in charcoal! You never know... XD In Rogue's Legacy, the cats cooked. '' [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 03:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Better? I couldn't change the ped becaus it turns out I accidentaly used black instead of dark gray 8O So, the pad is stuck like that 83 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I have a character where his nose is neon pink. XD Also, blur the patches. 23:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I did blur the patches :3 I also smudged :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice. Just blur the patches a tad more. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I will, Claweh, just not now. I've been smudging and bluring for like an hour, so I'm taking a smudging and bluring break. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 16:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Better? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Dewkit (K) Here is Dewkit. One of Ravenflight's kits Ravenflight00 18:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The highlights don't look right. Either scrap them or use a 'fuzzy' brush (I'm assuming you use GIMP). [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to fix that! Can you help? Same with the other! Ravenflight00 20:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'd advise you to redo the highlights using this online photo editor. They're much easier to apply- just don't forget to blur them when you're finished applying them. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Millie... i do use pixlr... how is this? Ravenflight00 00:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks fine. With highlights, use a 'fuzzy' dodge brush and click four or so times to the spot you want to apply it to. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Millie! I'll try that! Ravenflight00 01:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! No comments! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ashkit (K) This is another one of Ravenflight's kits... Ashkit! Ravenflight00 18:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, the highlights look a bit... strange. After you've fixed them up, blur them. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How about this? I just deleted the high-lights completely. Hope it's fine! Ravenflight00 00:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. Other than that, make the nose grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) kk Millie! Ravenflight00 01:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose grey a bit darker. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Tanglekit (K) This is the last charart i can put up here until some of mine get aproved. So here is Tanglekit! Ravenflight00 18:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur the stripes and where the white meets the grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. Pale or dark the eyes. Too neon. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 23:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) kk ferny... kk i changed it is that better? Ravenflight00 00:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Damn, this is awesome!!! Ravenflight, you have skill! XD FeatherMew? 01:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanx Feathermoon! Every one says that I have a gift! *blushes* you should see me with a pencil an some paper! Ravenflight00 01:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hah, me too. anywya, just blurr the stripes where it is smudged. FeatherMew? 02:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Are y'all planning a coup d'état or something? This is really good! 00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) whats that? Ravenflight00 18:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I've never seen a wikia contributor comment here before. Did you forget to log in, Ravenflight? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''02:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! Darken the nose pink a tad. Other than that, no criticism. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I must have! Ravenflight00 18:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you've got your siggy there now... XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 05:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bearclaw (W) This is a re-make, since Bearclaw need a *cough* update. I used highlights for the first time on the haunch and shoulder... ugh. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 18:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose a tad darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''22:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Highlights are too lig ht. Darken em, before I kick your butt. XDD 00:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Night, when I do highlights, I like to make the brush so it is as big as the haunch. Blur the highlights quite a bit. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Um, how do I darken the highlights? o.0. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 18:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I've taken the burn tool and just gone over that area. It makes it darker, and it looks neat. You want me to fix it for you? 01:04, August 9 , 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll give you the credit. I'll make another one later by myself. Thanks Kels. :) The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 01:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's still YOUR charart. I'm just fixing it up a tad. >.> 01:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I added some shading to try and make the highlights a little less noticeable...but I don't think it worked. 02:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose a darker pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' for the nose pink. I'm going to try the dodge... o.O Someone help me. xD. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 19:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded for the haunch and shoulder... ew... The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made the highlights a tad darker for ya, Nighteh :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cloud (Kittypet) Cloud the kittypet. I think this is one of my better chararts, but... Comments? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) She's so cute! :DThe dark blue shading in the blue eye colour looks a little weird, though. Span it out a bit. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Millie, the eye looks fine to me. great, acutally. Anyway, the highlights seem to be placed in...strange places. the hauch highlight is way off the hauch. try and re-place it and center it on the hauch. same with the shoulder. also, add highlights on the top of the tail. looks good. Feather 07:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon '''Reuploaded' I thik the highlights are fixed. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) O.M.G!!! Claweh, this is amazing!! Great! ^^Who posted that?^^ Now, just carefully blurr the highlightsnand shading around the stomach area. Feather 17:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It was Silver. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) And Reuploaded LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Featherflame (W) I think she looks really pretty. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Again, beautiful! Blur and smudge a tad more. The stripes on the tail go over the lineart. Fix that and you have yourself a perfect masterpiece! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Just blurr. ;) Also, damn leopardclaw. this is amazing, I have got to try a tabby like this! Feather 17:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded I like silver tabbies the best. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cute! The lineart is blurred though, I think. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thunderstrike (W) He's meant to be dark blue-grey, like a storm cloud, and his eyes are golden like lightning. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm, he came out a little too blue. He looks like someone drowned him in a bucket of navy paint. :D But it's beautiful! The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Feather (T) Here's the main character in my new fan fic Tribe of Rushing Water~ Feather's Story! Ravenflight00 21:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! A tribe cat! Looks great, no comments here. Feather 07:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aww, sweet! Maybe darken the pink a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, great colors. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Hey morning colour, are you nighty? Ravenflight00 12:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Snow and Running (M) Awww! <3 Well, this is Snowdawn and Runningcloud from Cloudskye and I's FrostClan. They arn't mates yet, but if you've read Behind the Shadows, you can realize that this shipping will come in very soon! Feather 07:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aww! Very nice Feather, no comments. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) None from me. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Stone (L) I don't know about you guys, but I like this image for no reason. xD Anyways, I'm gonna blur some more later. Besides blurring some more, comments? 09:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) This is great! No comments. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I blurred as much as I could on pixlr. The blurring tool is so weak on pixlr. -_- 10:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I think the blurring looks fine now. Possibly darken the nose and eyes a bit. The eys look too white. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 13:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Awwww!!!! This is so cute! And gray eyes I'm assuming? Feather 19:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yep! 02:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Willow and Ripple (M) These are Willowfern and Rippleclaw from The Freedom Song. Willowfern is a cream she-cat. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 16:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. How the hell did you get so good at chararts? Not fair. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Lolz, who knows. *Shruggs* I gues something inside of me just snapped! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Willowfern (Q+ K) You can see now that I don't put any of my chararts for approval without shading. This is Willowfern and her kits. *From left to right* Maplekit, Bluekit, Pebblekit, and Rowankit. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How cute. I am guessing Bluekit gets his/her colors from his/her father? :D Feather 21:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's a he and yes, he did get his pelt color from his father. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 01:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) CUTE. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!! One more thing, Feathereh. Bluekit got Rippleclaw's pelt color, but Maplekit got his tabby genes. Rowenkit's pelt color came out of nowhere. If you care, Maplekit got her pelt volor from Creekshade, Rippleclaw's sister. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze and Bear (M) This is Nightbreeze and Bearstep from Rogue's Legacy (haha, the power of links >:D). [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''08:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Wow, it's hurting my eyes looking at this. Darkness. :D The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Millie. Your last post on this deleted the whole page, I don't know how, but I rollbacked it. Feathermoon 02:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It happens whenever someone edits at the same time as you. It's really hard to fix. I knew it would happen, but I was using the school computers and my teacher was coming up behind me so I couldn't fix it. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 05:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern (K) Ew. This is seriously the worse charart I've ever made. The ears look like shit. I'll get the wordmark later and nosepink later. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea. No comments from me, looks good. Feather 20:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You're out of your mind. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I'm sane enough to be commenting on these. Feather 22:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I effing hate it. Ew. It looks awful. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 22:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]''' '''05:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC)